Measurement transmitters of the field of the invention for providing a measured value of at least one measured variable to a control system comprise: a sensor having an electrical transducer for outputting a primary signal dependent on the current value of the measured variable; a first electronic circuit for driving the transducer, for processing the primary signal and for outputting an intermediate signal dependent on the primary signal; a second electronic circuit for feeding the first electronic circuit and for processing the intermediate signal for producing a signal representing the measured value of the measured variable, wherein the second electronic circuit has a signal output for outputting the signal to connection lines; a housing arrangement, wherein the first electronic circuit has at least a first circuit carrier, and the second electronic circuit has at least a second circuit carrier, and wherein the first and second electronic circuits are positioned in the housing assembly spaced from one another. Frequently, the measurement transmitter is modularly embodied, so that the housing arrangement includes a first housing module and a second housing module, wherein the two housing modules are connected with one another. The first housing module contains the sensor and the first electronic circuit, while the second electronic circuit is arranged in the second housing module. The second housing module contains additionally a so-called terminal block where the connection lines are to be connected. Via the connection lines, high frequency disturbances in the region of some 100 MHz can get into the second housing module and via the signal path degrade the second and first electronic circuits. In order to prevent this, for example, the second housing module is embodied as a two chamber housing with a partition, which separates a connector space, which contains the terminal block, from the electronics compartment, in which the second electronic circuit is arranged. In the metal partition, which already acts as shielding, high frequency filters are provided, which are intended to attenuate the HF-signals. Such a measurement transmitter is described, for example, in WO 96/05483. The manufacture of a two chamber housing is, however, relatively expensive, since at least one additional housing opening with a corresponding housing lid must then be provided.